In a label printing system including a portable terminal and a label printing apparatus (a printing apparatus), there is known a method in which, after creating printing data in the portable terminal, a user gives a printing instruction to the label printing apparatus using an operation unit to thereby cause the portable terminal to transmit the printing data to the label printing apparatus (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-176042). As a printing instruction method, for example, depression of a printing execution button provided in the portable terminal is conceivable.
Various operators of the portable terminal are small and difficult to handle because of characteristics of the portable terminal. In recent years, a large number of smart phones in which substantially the entire surface of the front surface of an apparatus housing is configured by a touch panel are put on the market. However, since it is necessary to display an editing screen and display various operators (icons) in a screen of the touch panel, the operators still tend to be difficult to handle. In particular, in the case of a male user, when the user attempts to touch a small icon with the fingertip, an operation mistake is often caused. Therefore, it is demanded that important operation (e.g., operation that cannot be corrected once performed such as a printing instruction) can be easily executed without using the small operators.